clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Crash of the Universes
Genius! I love it, but I would like to suggest a few changes. *Instead of G being bored with the universe, use some Canonicals and have G want to explorer new frontiers. He invents the device and goes to the CPB for exploring reasons, not boredom with his life. He wants to view more universes in the names of Adventure and Science. *Instead of Antarctic Cock, which, in America, is a swear word for a reproduction organ, it should be Antarctic Cockeral, the formal term for a rooster. "Cocky" and "Cockeral" lack unholy allusions. *Can Jeffery Shroomsky play a part? His obbsession with the rules would make for an interesting addition to the tale. *Can some of G's Family go with him? *Who else will join G on his quest for adventure? Most importantly... will this tale be on this site, the CPB, or CPFF? *'OR', better yet will portions of the story be here, portions of the story be on CPB, and portions on CPFF, all linked together with a navigational template?! **Posting bits and peices of all the story on all three sites with a link box would be GREAT for all three site's publicity! I can't wait to begin!! It's brilliant! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 14:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) OK... IDK who's going with him, but there will likely be some Moose In Black trying to sabatage the old transporter and getting caught up in the trans-dimensional flux.--N⊘tAnEditor 15:13, September 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S.:It was going to be here, but must say I like your idea of a navigational template... ---- The story won't be on the CPBA since the CPBA is generaly for makng battle-penguins and battle stories instead of just normal stories. As for Antarctic Cock, we'll only need to use the name once or just call him Antarctic Cockerel. For the most part, he'll be refered as Harold. (It's pretty to make swear words these days, huh?) And I'm guessing that some of G's new family will come, but not the kiddies like Edward and Alexander, because G wouldn't want to put them in danger of a new universe. And yeah, Gary would also want to explore another universe for the sake of science and adventure, but I kind of want to hint that he his "bored" or more importantly, that he feels that everything in this world that has been invented is just being reused (like how the iphone reused the touch screen) and he wants to make up something completely new. The first chapter will be on the Fanon wiki, but the other ones will be on the CPFFW becuase G will have a chance to be in another story if we don't keep him in the CPBA, but in the CPFFW, he can be used as many times as the users choose since there is no coninuity. Also, one of the "CoC" breaking things in the story would be Necroavian summoning a bunch of zombies, that have no free will and have to do what he says (although that is generally what the zombies of fantasy are like). Other things are religious creatures, like demons, which have little religious content to them (basically Penguin Demons are powerful immortal penguins that have a vile personality. They were created by "battle gods" which are not worshipped and also have no religous content to them, but it is not "religious neutral" since anything with supernatural phenomenon has religious is rarely not connected to religion). Plus there will probably be explosions with all the weapons the Battle-Monsters have. As for the MiB, they might go to that universe and be the cause of the destruction of the teleporter, meaning that they are the reason that G is stranded. Possibly one will try to wipe G's memory when he is still in the Battlerina, thickening the plot. As for the fanon's ending, when G goes home, then he will be either wanted by the MiB, or they will successfully wipe out him memory (as well as the others) so that this story never happened, except some will be questioning the time lasp that happened. Also, we may be able to have a CPBA character be teleported to the fanon as well, and become a character on both wikis. If the MiB thinks that things are being complicated, they can delete him/her. I am da bomb! 18:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- I think that it could be like Crash of the Universes - Part 1 could be on the CPFW, then Crash of the Universes - Part 2 on CPFFW & the Crash of the Universes - Part 3 on the CPBW. How about it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, since CPBA is more arcade/fighting themed, maybe the Crash of the Universes could be written there as a battle-story, having fighting in the arenas as a major plot. Then part 4 would be back on the CPFFW. I really only plan on having part 1 be on the fanon, althouh the alternate ending will allow more stories to be written for this wiki. So if part 2 leads to part 3, then the events in part 2 would have to have Gary somehow becomming a battler (although not a monster). His weapon is a Technology Element Machine. Also, we need to come up with a reason to fight, that may involve blackmail... I think we should continue this discussinf once part one is fairly written out. I am da bomb! 21:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- Response *The mindless zombies, in the sense you're using them, are legal. If a battle penguin creates the Zombies without free will, that's prefectly legal. He made the army of zombies, they do what he says, that's not a violation. *A problem, however, is that G is a Pacifist, and never fights in the canonical CP either. He never fights, unless in an emergency, such as one of his family members at the risk of being killed, or something that the only way out would be attacking. *For the ending, I'd go with either the mind wipe or a cover up story, something the MIB would have to make up to explain all of the Fourth Wall stuff. It would make for interesting Benny dialougue and Bureau cover ups, and serve as a future reference and plot device. *G is never bored with technology or reusing it, ever. That's an unchangable canonical. I feel he could go in the spirit of adventure and science. *I read about the Battle Gods, and apart from the hated name, they're completely legal by the COC. You'll just have to give them different names for this site and use different terminology. *Explosions are legal, so long as no one dies, the same with weapons, but no bullets and lethal knives (use icicles and Ditto). *If your "demons" are anything like Demon Penguins, they'll be fine. For any other questions, ask me and reply here. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:09, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Most of that is true. By "Gods", it means like leaders. For example, I was going to do Earthbound Immortals as Earthbound Gods, but you see that? Swords I think are completely legal, as long as there are no stabbing (this includes in Penguin-Naters: The Series). Gary could of probably tried to make a carrot-juice machine, but ended up with the "Universe Transporter". How about that? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:15, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- Maybe they can be called Battle Divinities? Well, then I guess that G just wants to make anew invention and explore new frontiers, lawl. And if he does fight, yeah, it's because his friends/family are at risk of being injured or killed. As for Necroavian, he can make zombies from earth and fire, but he can also raise the dead with his magic (if he's near a cemetery, or brings cadavers with him to the BA). The corpses are like his "puppets" and he can control them. They have no consciousness, emotions, or free will, like a robot, except they are made from flesh. The Penguin Demons are the creations of the Gods, not "clones". They are extremely powerful, capable of controlling elements, and other things. Read this article to see how powerful they get. Blah! 21:09, September 19, 2009 (UTC)